


Is It? Can It Be? ... It Is!

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: As the Superstar Adviser for The 29th Royal Rumble, you must keep a good connection with the 30 superstars, but when a Phenomenal Southern Gentleman enters the mix, everything turns upside down.
Relationships: AJ Styles/Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	Is It? Can It Be? ... It Is!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference to:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196831539339726848?s=21

The 29th Royal Rumble was expected to be a massive WWE PPV, not only was Triple H making a return to the ring, but The Phenomenal AJ Styles was making his debut. As assistant to the wrestlers, it was your task to make sure that they were all cared for before, during & after The Rumble. Which meant no over exertion, no extra practice after breaks & no vanity searching should hateful messages cause a depressive state.

You knew you weren’t supposed to play favorites, but AJ was your favorite of the 30. Having come from many wrestling companies before, you expected him to be an over pompous cunt, but it was the reverse. Having arrived needing a fresh start from a divorce, he charmed you with his humor & kindness. He showed that preconceived notions about him (his infamous Gay Community moment) were behind him, in it’s place was a kind hearted & good natured person, who wanted to prove himself to the WWE Universe.

Everyday you would spend break time with him discussing life & you discussing what it was like at WWE for the past few years. “Thank you for taking the time out on little ol’ me. I bet you do this with all the new guys.” AJ said one lunch break, the two of you sitting at a bought out burger bar, you shook your head “Nah, this is beyond usual expectation, I want to spend time with you cause I like you.” A sudden pause, a brief silence, not brief enough for you to think ‘Oh Shit! I shouldn’t have told him!’ “Man that’s nice to hear!” AJ boomed in response, and you made sure to bring the topic back to friendship “Yeah, a bit of friendly connection never hurt.” “Exactly, if it makes you any better, I have friendly connection with you as well.” You paused, was AJ saying what you thought he was, or did he genuinely only see you as a friend? Your thoughts were interrupted by your food arriving.

After this when you interacted with AJ. things started getting tenser, he would take longer looks at you, would get massages from you & playfully flirt. You kept up with him happily, your crush on The Phenomenal One only growing, which would probably make you crash down when he inevitably turned you down you thought. These thoughts weighing heavily until the day of The Royal Rumble. To your absolute relief, everything went off without a hitch, the swerves were executed without a leak in place, superstars who were put over were put over & AJ’s debut sparked a massive flare in the crowd you hadn’t seen in ages. The only bad part of the rumble was AJ’s elimination, seeing him be eliminated by Kevin Owens made you both sad and furious but you rushed to his side to make sure he was ok “Yeah Y/N, I’m fine!” AJ puffed out “Well I need to make sure you’re rested up, let’s duck in here” you pulled him into the men’s changing rooms & placed him down on the bench. From where you were standing, you could see a bulge in AJ’s outfit, which made you deep breathe to keep your composure, you hoped AJ didn’t notice. “You did so well tonight, the WWE Universe loved you, you held your own against Roman, you’re gonna fit right in with us.” AJ grinned “I love you man” you grinned back “Same to you” beneath it hid a slight trickle of sadness, you’d never be able to tell him under threat of ruining your friendship with him. You were so caught up that you didn’t see AJ free his cock from his pants & begin to stroke it “Oh Shit! AJ, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I’ll just go” you turned to leave when a hand grabbed your arm & pulled you back.

It was AJ’s “Y/N, Where the hell are you going?! I told you I loved you, get my cock out & you run, you scared or something?” You were very taken aback, you expected him to let you leave. “No, I didn’t think you wanted me.” AJ now looked shocked “How could I not want you Y/N?, you are so damn beautiful, so nice as well, you made me fall head over heels in love, something I never thought I’d do again, because of how amazing you are.” You were stunned, AJ Styles, The Phenomenal One, was in love with you! AJ leaned up & kissed you. It was nice deep & full of passion “And also, you’re so darn sexy, some days after spending time with you, I’d have to masturbate to get rid of my hard on’s.” Now that the shock was wearing down, you decided to make an impact. You went down & sucked AJ’s cock “Oh Jesus Fuck! Yeah Y/N, that’s it, wrap your pretty lips round my cock, suck it good.” You took on the superstar’s challenge, making sure to not use teeth as you bottomed out. “FUCK, I could cum from this alone & not need sex, it’s that damn good Y/N!” AJ’s hands removed both your clothing, and went through your hair, shoving you further down, before eventually pulling you off.

“You’re gonna have to be on the lookout for superstars who have been eliminated, let’s fuck so you can get back out.” You grinned “Yes daddy!” AJ groaned “Fuck baby boy, you’re making daddy very horny!” You noticed AJ’s cock was hardening even further as you sunk deep onto it, crying out as he started to thrust his cock in your ass. “Fuck Y/N, you’re nice and tight for me, I’m gonna fucking love taking you apart on my dick!” He set a fair pace at first, not giving you more than you could manage, before slamming into your prostate. “Oh fuck, there was one time where you moaned after tasting some fries and a chicken breast, and that fucking turned daddy on so much, so do it again” you did so, him rewarding you with a slap to your ass. AJ’s pace swung up another level. By this point both of you were lost, anyone could have heard you & you wouldn’t have cared, both of you only cared about the other. You took in all of AJ, him doing the same to you, appreciating that despite them both running on a crush that they were worried the other wouldn’t reciprocate, they had each other now. Eventually AJ leaned into the crook of your neck “Fuck Y/N, I’m gonna cum, where do you want it?” “Shoot in me AJ!” You moaned out. He let out a passionate growl & hit a pace so incredible that you could only let AJ know you would shoot your load seconds before you did. “Ah! There you go man! Fuck, now you’re like a vice! I’m gonna cum! Take all of my Phenomenal load! FUCK YEAH!” AJ let out a yell of triumph as he shot his load into your ass. You stayed still for a few moments, grinning at each other, knowing something big had happened, maybe a long relationship. This was interrupted through the announcement through the speakers ‘Kevin Owens has been eliminated’

“Shit! Get dressed now!” You were laughing as you located your clothes & got dressed “It’s funny how he’s next out after he knocked you out. Stupid bitch never knew not to mess with The Phenomenal One” AJ threw back his head, letting out a guttural laugh “I’ll see you back in my hotel room later, key is in my labelled box.” “Thanks for letting me know AJ, I can’t wait for another Phenomenal fuck.” “They Don’t Want None, but I’m glad you do.” Laughing at your gimmick humour, you left to find Kevin, with more of a spring in your step since the last time you saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
